Un conte d'Halloween
by Lilisu
Summary: Sherlock a invité une dizaine de personnages de fiction pour fêter Halloween dans son appartement, mais voilà que ses invités sont agressés les uns après les autres ! Découvrez une enquête haletante menée par des personnages drogués, bourrés et absolument pas motivés ! (Crossover avec HP et les Avengers)


_Bonjour tout le monde ! Joyeux Halloween !_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau concept d'OS pour cette occasion très spéciale, j'espère que vous aimerez :D_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, on se rejoint en bas !_

* * *

 **Un conte d'Halloween**

Le soir se couchait paisiblement sur le 221b Baker Street. C'était le soir d'Halloween, et quelques personnages de fiction s'étaient rassemblés pour faire la fête dans le salon de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson. Parmi eux se trouvaient le duo de détectives, respectivement déguisés en chimiste fou (ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup du style habituel de Sherlock, si vous voulez mon avis) et en loup-garou.

Sur les canapés se trouvaient également Harry Potter, déguisé en Voldemort et Voldemort, déguisé en Harry Potter. Ils s'étaient copieusement insultés en voyant le costume de l'autre dès le début de la soirée. Tony Stark (vêtu d'un ravissant kigurumi chèvre avec cloche assortie) et Loki Odinson (travesti en elfe noir) les regardaient de temps à autres en s'esclaffant et jetaient le reste du temps des regards confus à la psychologue Elisabeth Monroe (en Morticia Addams), assise sur le bras du fauteuil dont Jim Moriarty (glorieux en Gomez Addams) avait pris possession.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Zoé Nightingale, habillée normalement, si ce n'est qu'elle portait un panneau "Puberté" autour du cou, discutait cynisme avec Lilisu, leur biographe à tous. Celle-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'enfiler une robe de nuit blanche pleine de crasse pour représenter Sadako, le fantôme japonais qui sort de la télé des honnêtes gens.

Tout ce beau monde discutait en alignant les verres d'alcool et les Fraises Tagada, créant un joyeux bordel qu'ils ne retrouveraient qu'à Noël. Sherlock, qui avait déjà trop bu, tentait sans succès de passer un bras autour des épaules de son colocataire qui le repoussait sans cesse, mort de honte.

Liz, quant à elle, gloussait déjà comme une oie sous le regard amusé du Criminel Consultant, qui devait rester plus ou moins sobre pour conduire tout le monde à la gare après la fête.

Soudain, à travers les notes glaçantes de la musique prêtée par le Napoléon du Crime, les convives entendirent un bruit de verre brisé et s'entreregardèrent, essayant de déterminer qui avait pété la vaisselle. Finalement, John passa la tête sur le pallier et appela Mrs Hudson, mais la vieille dame ne répondit pas. Inquiets, John et Harry se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et tous les autres suivirent le mouvement par simple curiosité.

Ils retrouvèrent le médecin et le sorcier dans la cuisine, où Mrs Hudson gisait au sol près d'un verre en morceaux. Une batte de baseball était là, abandonnée dans les débris.

\- Ouaiiiis ! Un meurtre ! s'extasia Sherlock, trop alcoolisé pour réaliser que sa proprio était dans un sale état.

\- Elle est juste assommée, et Sherlock, pitié, arrêter de t'enthousiasmer pour des trucs pareils ! s'insurgea John après avoir vérifié les signes vitaux de la vieille dame.

\- Quelle idée de laisser traîner une batte de baseball sur le sol, où n'importe qui peut glisser dessus ! commenta Loki avec un air guindé.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit volontaire, répliqua Harry.

\- C'est bon, je m'ennuie, on remonte faire la fête ? demanda Moriarty en baillant.

Liz gloussa de plus belle et but une nouvelle rasade de tequila. Voldemort, qui semblait être du même avis que l'Irlandais, tournait déjà les talons pour regagner l'appartement.

\- Mais attendez, on doit retrouver le responsable ! s'exclama Lilisu en piquant des cookies dans la boîte en fer de Mrs Hudson.

\- Tes paroles et tes actes sont en total désaccord, t'as remarqué ? souleva Zoé en mordant dans un biscuit. Hmmm, fameux !

\- On va aller la mettre sur le divan du premier étage, et puis on essaiera de trouver le coupable, proposa John.

Harry acquiesça et sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter Mrs Hudson dans l'escalier. Heureusement, il n'était pas bourré et ne l'envoya donc pas à travers une fenêtre.

\- Frimeur, râla Zoé.

Elle aussi était sobre, car l'alcool réveillait de durs souvenirs dans son esprit tordu. Lilisu lui tapota l'épaule avec un air de "je sais ce que tu traverses", mais sa sollicitude disparut quand Liz lui proposa un verre de Fanta.

Les convives plus ou moins bourrés se retrouvèrent donc à contempler la logeuse endormie sans mot dire. Sherlock, qui avait récupéré la batte, essayait de déduire des tas de trucs, mais l'alcool engourdissait trop son esprit :

\- Là on peut voir des traces de griffures, donc je pense que c'est un rat ou truc du genre qui l'a assommée… Ou alors une femme avec de très longs ongles et pas de vernis… Ouais, elle s'est assommée elle-même pour faire porter le chapeau à l'un d'entre nous.

\- La ferme, Sherlock, lâcha Liz dans un moment de clarté mentale.

\- On pourrait lui lancer de l'eau glacée au visage pour la réveiller et la faire parler, proposa Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

\- Heu, non, tu ne files pas une pneumonie à Mrs Hudson, répondit John, menaçant. Bon, est-ce que tout le monde était ici quand ça s'est produit ?

\- Moi non, j'étais parti pisser, déclara Tony avec des accents d'ivrogne dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai, je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de se lâcher dans son kigurumi, renchérit Loki en arrangeant ses cheveux teints en blanc derrière son oreille pointue en latex.

\- Ben il est beau, le super-héros, commenta Lilisu en terminant son verre.

\- Donc, il est possible que Tony ait attaqué Mrs Hudson ! s'exclama Sherlock comme s'il avait trouvé ça tout seul.

\- Pas moyen, il est censé être _héroïque_ , rétorqua Zoé pour le plaisir de le contredire. Okay, il est bourré, mais de là à attaquer quelqu'un…

\- Il s'est déjà battu avec son meilleur ami parce qu'il avait trop bu, ceci dit.

\- Dis, Loki, t'es dans quel camp exactement ? demanda Voldemort, subitement intéressé.

\- Une seconde, fit Moriarty, où est Liz ?

Comme personne ne répondait, l'Irlandais bondit de son fauteuil et partit à la recherche de la psy.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille me dit quelque chose, ânonna Tony.

\- Idem pour moi, fit Loki. Et puis, c'est quoi leur relation exactement ?

Ils se tournèrent, curieux, vers John qui plongeait la tête de Sherlock dans l'évier pour l'obliger à dessoûler, mais ils avaient l'air trop occupés pour répondre. De toute manière, ils n'en savaient rien, na.

\- LIZ ! hurla soudain la voix de Jim.

\- Ça venait des toilettes ! s'exclama Sherlock en surgissant de l'évier, encore bien entamé.

Le détective secoua ses longues mèches brunes, projetant de l'eau sur tout le monde et Voldemort protesta car sa fausse cicatrice commençait à couler. Et c'est ainsi que toute la bande arriva aux toilettes en s'insultant les uns les autres. Ils y trouvèrent Moriarty, qui tenait la tête de sa… coloc' ?

\- Elle est inconsciente, mais on ne l'a pas assommée, leur apprit-il en essayant visiblement de ne pas montrer son stress.

John bouscula tout le monde pour aller l'ausculter, et pour une fois Jim le laissa passer sans se plaindre.

\- C'est étrange, commenta le médecin. Elle n'a pas de marque sur le crâne, ni dans le cou.

Sherlock poussa les autres pour suivre le docteur, puis vérifia ses poignets avant de soulever la robe noire de la jeune femme.

\- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ?! s'emporta Moriarty en gesticulant dans la petite pièce pour essayer d'en coller une à Sherlock.

\- Wowowoh ! se défendit le détective en manquant de basculer sur le sol carrelé. Y a une trace de piqûre sur sa cheville, m'voyez ? Elle a pas été frappée, mais droguée !

\- Je connais un sort qui… commença Voldemort en ressortant sa baguette.

\- Non merci, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à louer les services d'un nécromancien, l'interrompit Moriarty avec un regard noir.

Voldemort leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce avec des airs de diva.

\- Hihihi, se moqua Loki sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait parfois la même chose.

\- Mais comment on a pu la piquer là ? s'interrogea Moriarty, toujours assis par terre. C'est trop bas pour une personne normale, elle l'aurait remarqué, non ? Et puis, où était Harry quand on est tous remontés ?

\- J'étais dans la même pièce que vous, je te ferais dire, ronchonna le sorcier vexé.

\- Ah, j'avoue, c'est parce que ton costume de Voldemort est super-réaliste, tu vois…

\- De toute manière, fit Loki, le coupable doit être quelqu'un de petit, qui passe inaperçu et qui n'a pas eu de mal à s'esquiver après avoir piqué Elisabeth à la cheville.

\- Ok, vous m'alignez Zoé, Harry, Tony et Lilisu contre un mur, j'arrive, ordonna Jim, menaçant.

\- Woh ! Comment il me traite de naine, le leprechaun ! s'insurgea Zoé en sortant une fiole de potion rougeâtre de sa poche.

\- Voilà ! Ça se trouve, tu l'as empoisonnée avec une de tes saloperies de potions magiques ! affirma le Consultant en la pointant du doigt.

\- Je vais te la fourrer là où le soleil ne se lève jamais, crétin de moldu ! hurla Zoé en agitant sa potion.

Harry la lui prit des mains et entraîna les deux suspectes au salon, sans oublier de faire léviter Liz jusqu'à un canapé. Le reste du groupe les y rejoignit et les fixa en silence.

\- Je tiens à dire que Tony n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Liz, et qu'en plus il est trop bourré pour commettre un crime discrètement, commença Loki. De plus, je vous signale que son costume de chèvre n'a aucune poche, donc il n'aurait pas pu cacher de seringue et encore moins de batte de baseball.

\- Mais rien ne prouve qu'il s'agit de la même personne, le coupable a peut-être un complice ! lança Moriarty avec férocité.

\- Comment peut-on rater l'entrée d'une chèvre géante dans les chiottes, je vous le demande, s'énerva Loki.

\- Ça me fait mal au cul de dire ça, mais Potter n'aurait pas pu le faire non plus, déclara Voldemort comme si les mots lui arrachaient la gorge. C'est un insupportable _héros_ qui ne peut même pas faire de mal à un bête Mangemort.

\- Idem pour Tony ! renchérit Loki en sautant sur l'occasion. Il reste donc Zoé et Lilisu.

\- Ben, pourquoi je leur ferais du mal ? J'ai _créé_ Liz, elle est comme ma fille ! se défendit Lilisu.

Jim la regarda de traviole, se souvenant sans doute d'une saleté que Lilisu avait écrite, mais ne dit rien. A la place, il se tourna vers Zoé.

\- Très bien, fouillons la sorcière. Elle a pu ensorceler ma Liz avec ses philtres bizarres, pas vrai ?

\- J'avoue, elle a pu lui filer de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, admit Voldemort. Même si je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant elle…

\- Hé, je n'ai _pas_ attaqué cette fille ! s'écria Zoé en prenant une position de combat. Celui qui essaie de me peloter, je le transforme en oursin et je lui marche dessus !

\- Aïe, grimaça Harry. Sors juste tes potions, d'accord ?

La rouquine s'exécuta, pressée de prouver son innocence (pour une fois qu'elle n'avait rien fait !).

\- Alors, ça c'est une potion de Dégrisement, commença Harry.

\- Du Polynectar, continua Voldemort, et une potion urticante.

Il agita la potion rouge et Moriarty coula un regard assassin à la sorcière. Celle-ci le lui rendit au centuple.

\- Après tout, fit Sherlock alors que tout le monde se taisait, on a pu piquer Liz avant qu'elle ne se rende aux toilettes.

Tout le monde dévisagea Moriarty, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais vous êtes stupides ou bien ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

\- Pour faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre, affirma Zoé avec un plaisir sadique.

\- En plus, vu la façon dont elle était vautrée sur toi toute la soirée, tu aurais très bien pu la piquer sans qu'on le remarque, ajouta Voldemort avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- C'est pas faux, commenta John, toujours ravi d'accuser Jim.

\- Bon, arrêtez de vous bourrer la gueule, ça vous rend tous encore plus cons que d'habitude ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de me justifier, s'emporta Moriarty. Je n'ai littéralement aucune raison de m'en prendre à Liz, contrairement à vous tous ! Le coupable l'a juste fait pour me pourrir la vie ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'est Lilisu !

Cette dernière prit une expression choquée et se passa un doigt sous la gorge en dévisageant le Consultant.

\- Bon, on est tous d'accord pour dire que la seule personne ici que Jim n'aurait pas blessée, c'est Elisabeth, conclut Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. N'accusons pas sans preuve.

\- C'est bon, j'ai identifié le produit ! s'exclama Sherlock en émergeant de derrière son microscope comme s'il avait découvert le remède contre le cancer. Ce n'est pas magique, c'est de la chimie ! John, sois chou et injecte ça à Monroe.

\- Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à demander les choses comme une personne normale, râla Watson en s'exécutant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Elisabeth toussa et se redressa d'un coup, comme frappée par la foudre. Elle les regarda tous comme si elle ne les connaissait pas, puis s'affala sur Moriarty.

\- Le point positif, c'est que mon cocktail fait dégriser, fit fièrement Sherlock en se plantant discrètement une seringue dans le creux du bras.

\- Liz, as-tu vu qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Jim en la soutenant.

\- Non… j'étais dans la salle de bain, puis j'ai senti une piqûre, mais je n'ai vu personne… Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête ?

\- J'hésite entre le sol de la salle de bain et la gueule de bois, fit sombrement John.

\- Oh.

\- Bon, désormais, tu ne me lâches plus d'une semelle, d'accord ? ordonna Jim sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

\- Mais oui, mère poule, mais oui, répondit la brune revêche.

Le groupe se retrouva de nouveau assis sur les canapés à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Plus personne ne buvait, mais Lilisu se servait fréquemment en cacahuètes salées.

\- On va faire comme dans les films d'horreur, proposa Zoé à brûle-pourpoint. On va fouiller la maison par groupes de deux et retrouver la seringue, comme ça on pourra peut-être trouver à qui elle appartient.

\- Heu, tu sais que les films d'horreur se terminent rarement bien, même avec cette technique ? argua Harry.

\- Ouais mais les personnages sont cons, en général. Nous on est juste bourrés.

\- Heu, certes.

\- Bon, formons des duos, décréta Sherlock, qui semblait plus réveillé grâce à sa dose de drogue. Liz et Moriarty restent ensemble sinon il va nous faire un caca nerveux. Je vais avec John… (gros rire gras général dans la pièce), Loki reste avec Tony, Lilisu va avec Zoé et Harry surveille Voldemort.

\- Je suis outré, signala le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Et moi je suis embouteillé, mais tout le monde s'en fout, répliqua le détective. Allez, on se lève et on cherche !

\- N'en profite pas pour emballer Watson hein, rigola Lilisu.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Liz et Jim se roulaient des pelles dans un placard sans plus se préoccuper des autres. Ils furent interrompus par un gros bruit sourd et Moriarty leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Viens, si on est pas là ils vont en profiter pour nous accuser, intima-t-il à la psy.

Ils accoururent tous les deux vers la chambre de Sherlock, d'où provenait le bruit. Ils trouvèrent le détective accroupi à côté de son colocataire et d'un lustre complètement explosé.

\- Hé, si tu voulais te le faire, suffisait de lui demander hein ! ricana Lilisu en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : le lustre lui est tombé dessus juste au moment où tu allais lui déclarer ta flamme ? renchérit Moriarty.

Zoé éclata de rire et prit une photo de la scène avec un téléphone.

\- Zyva, c'est toi le coupable, Sherly, dénonça Tony, encore bien soûl. T'étais seul avec lui cette fois !

\- Je n'ai pas attaqué John, ingénieur de mes fesses, fit Sherlock irrité en vérifiant le pouls du docteur. Comment aurais-je pu casser la chaîne qui retenait le lustre sans qu'il me voie ? Regardez les marques sur le métal, on l'a scié !

\- C'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence qu'il soit tombé pile au moment où John se trouvait dessous ! ironisa Lilisu en sirotant une bouteille de Fanta de 2 litres.

Loki poussa tout le monde pour entrer dans la chambre et se mit à coller des baffes à John, qui se réveilla en sursaut, prêt à sauter à la gorge de son agresseur. Il reconnut Loki juste avant de lui coller son poing dans l'œil, puis jeta un œil aux environs, confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu as été attaqué, toi aussi, l'informa Loki. As-tu vu quelqu'un dans la pièce avec vous ?

\- Non, il n'y avait que Sherlock… leur apprit John.

Tout le monde considéra Sherlock avec suspicion et le détective eut un geste irrité. Moriarty éclata de rire en arrière-plan, ravi de la déconfiture de son ennemi. Loki, bien énervé, renvoya tout le monde dans le salon pour une mise au point. Une fois assis, ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Dites, vous savez que dans les _Dix petits Nègres_ , le coupable se fait passer pour une victime pour que personne ne le soupçonne ? lâcha Lilisu comme si elle parlait du beau temps.

Automatiquement, les regards se portèrent sur Mrs Hudson, qui choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et faire sursauter tout le monde.

\- Bordel j'ai eu peur, souffla Voldemort en portant une main à son cœur malmené.

\- J'en profite pour vous dire que je ne peux pas être le coupable, vu que j'étais avec vous quand Mrs Hudson a été agressée, indiqua Sherlock avec son don inné pour l'à-propos.

\- On a déjà dit qu'il pouvait très bien y avoir deux coupables, lui rappela élégamment Jim. Mrs Hudson, avez-vous vu votre agresseur, même si je crois connaître la réponse ?

\- N-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit la logeuse choquée.

Liz ressortit à ce moment-là du congélateur et donna une poche de glace à John et une à Mrs Hudson.

\- Super, merci, fit le docteur en posant les glaçons sur son crâne endolori.

\- Liz, reviens par ici, ordonna Jim.

\- Roh, ça va, Jim, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Voldemort fit alors semblant de vomir et Harry lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes en le traitant de "vieux mage puéril".

\- Tony, où est Loki ? demanda alors Zoé.

* * *

Loki Odinson avait une très haute opinion de lui-même. Et puis il devait absolument aller aux WC parce que ses cinq Margarita commençaient à lui peser dans la vessie. On peut être un dieu et avoir besoin d'aller au petit coin, quand même !

En plus, en tant qu'Asgardien, il ne risquait pas grand' chose et pouvait très bien maîtriser son agresseur si on attentait à sa vie.

Voilà pourquoi Tony le retrouva un peu plus tard assis sur la cuvette des WC avec la braguette ouverte et une seringue hypodermique plantée dans le cou.

\- Ben ça alors, ironisa Voldemort. Moi qui pensais que c'était lui le coupable !

\- C'est possible, il a pu se l'enfoncer tout seul, fit Lilisu juste pour leur rappeler la théorie stupide de Sherlock.

\- Ne sortez pas cette phrase de son contexte, rigola Zoé.

\- Plus personne ne va aux toilettes, décréta Moriarty alors que Zoé écartait tout le monde pour aller se soulager. D'accord, après Zoé, plus personne n'y va. Et Voldemort, t'avais qu'à y aller avant.

\- John, tu peux soigner Loki ? demanda Tony, encore un peu éméché.

\- Heu, je je bah… fit le médecin confus.

\- Okay, laisse tomber, fit sombrement le génie en arrachant la seringue du cou de son copain.

\- C'est une munition de fusil hypodermique, ça, fit triomphalement Sherlock en examinant l'arme du crime. Il n'y en a pas ici, donc le coupable doit l'avoir apporté avec lui. Qui se promène avec un flingue depuis le début de la soirée ?

\- La drogue ne te va vraiment pas, soupira Harry.

\- Moi, répondit naturellement Moriarty. Mais je précise que je l'avais laissé dans le coffre de la voiture, donc on peut facilement déterminer si on me l'a volé ou pas.

\- Et pourquoi tu te pointes à une soirée d'Halloween avec un fusil hypodermique ? demanda Lilisu avec curiosité.

\- Au cas où je m'ennuierais.

\- Oh.

\- Très bien, allons vérifier la voiture de Jim, déclara Voldemort, qui avait l'air mort de fatigue.

Le Consultant plongea une main dans sa poche et pâlit.

\- Jim ? l'interpela Liz.

\- Mes clés… elles ont disparu !

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent les clés dans la serrure du coffre du Consultant, qui les récupéra vite fait, se demandant encore comment il avait pu les perdre.

\- Cool la caisse, sifflota Zoé en passant ses propres clés d'appartement dessus pour y laisser une belle griffe.

\- Toi, la rousse, t'es morte.

\- Mais oui, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça tiens, persiffla la rouquine.

Sherlock ouvrit le coffre de la voiture, mais le fusil n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Bordel, soupira Moriarty, qui avait épuisé sa réserve de surprise pour la nuit.

\- Enfin, au moins le coupable n'a pas volé la voiture, dédramatisa Liz.

\- Pourquoi y a des traces de sang sur le revêtement de ton coffre, au fait ? demanda candidement Voldemort.

\- Retournons dans le salon, soupira Harry en refermant le coffre.

* * *

\- Jim ? demanda Elisabeth.

\- Hmm ?

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il _Petit Papa Noël_ sur ta compil d'Halloween ?

\- Parce que cette chanson est flippante. "Quand tu descendras du ciel", chantonna le psychopathe, on dirait un revenant qui s'écrase sur terre chaque année pour laisser des cadeaux chelous aux gosses.

\- … J'avoue.

\- Quelqu'un reveut une Margarita ? demanda Zoé en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Moiiiii ! claironna Tony.

\- Mauvaise idée, t'es encore bourré depuis tout à l'heure, déclara Lilisu.

\- Moi, soupira John. Quitte à avoir mal au crâne, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Au fait, est-ce qu'on a laissé Loki en plan sur les chiottes ?

\- Ouaip, répondit mollement Voldemort, qui somnolait sur le divan.

\- Il va nous péter une durite demain matin, ricana Jim.

\- Dites ? les interpela Zoé. Est-ce normal, tous ces bocaux remplis d'yeux et autres parties de corps humains dans le frigo ?

\- Oui oui, tout à fait normal, répondit Sherlock en se collant un troisième patch de nicotine sur l'avant-bras.

\- Ah, ok. Et j'imagine que le flingue, c'est celui de Jimmy Neutron ?

Moriarty se releva comme un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte et courut dans la cuisine. Effectivement, son fusil hypodermique s'était retrouvé on ne sait comment dans le frigo, au milieu des expériences bizarres de Sherlock.

\- Tiens, l'arme du crime, dit justement le détective d'un ton hystérique en voyant son ennemi revenir au salon avec le fusil.

Liz, qui était venue dans la cuisine pour aider Zoé à préparer les Margarita, entendit alors un bruit de grattement. Curieuse, elle tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que le bruit venait d'un placard de la cuisine.

\- Les gars ? Y a un truc bizarre dans le placard ! appela-t-elle, pas vraiment prête à reprendre de la drogue involontairement.

Le reste de la petite bande (sauf Mrs Hudson, John et Loki) se précipita alors vers la cuisine, et Harry et Voldemort pointèrent leur baguette vers le meuble. Moriarty sortit un revolver d'on ne sait où et imita les sorciers. Zoé se porta volontaire pour ouvrir le placard, ce qu'elle fit avec des gants et beaucoup de précautions.

Et alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à plonger soit en avant, soit en arrière, la porte en bois révéla…

Un lapin.

Gris, tout mignon avec un collier rose.

\- Pourquoi, commença Zoé, y a-t-il un rongeur dans ton placard, Sherly ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est inhabituel ! clama le détective défoncé depuis son divan, où il venait de se vautrer.

\- Il est trop chou ! Je le prends ! décréta Lilisu en s'emparant de la petite bête.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi, bande de dégénérés ? Je me barre, faut que je dorme pour oublier cette soirée de merde, déclara Voldemort avant de transplaner.

\- Bravo, vous venez de laisser s'échapper un de nos suspects, applaudit Moriarty.

\- Tu viens aussi de le laisser s'échapper, objecta Zoé.

\- La ferme, sorcière sans âme.

-Pour la dernière fois, les histoires débiles sur les roux sont complètement inventées ! s'emporta la jeune femme, rouge de colère.

\- Bon, on est d'accord que le lapin ne peut pas être l'agresseur, pas vrai ? fit Harry d'une voix forte pour empêcher Jim et Zoé de continuer à se disputer.

\- Ouaip, dit John.

\- Je propose donc qu'on aille fouiller tous ensemble les pièces de la maison pour trouver des indices !

\- La fleeeeeeemme, rouspéta Liz.

Le petit groupe suivit tout de même le Survivant et Lilisu, restée en arrière avec le lapin, se mit à ricaner.

\- Héhéhé, ils ne t'ont pas soupçonné une seule seconde ! dit-elle au lapin.

La bestiole leva une patte pour faire un high five à l'écrivain, puis sortit un paquet de laxatifs de son collier creux en plastique rose. Lilisu posa le rongeur par terre et le regarda bondir aussi vite que l'éclair pour aller empoisonner un de ces abrutis congénitaux.

\- Aaaaah, que ne ferait-on pas pour avoir un conte d'Halloween à écrire ! soupira Lilisu en notant les derniers événements dans son calepin.

* * *

FIN

 _Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais moi je me suis éclatée !_

 _Vous aviez un coupable à l'esprit ? :D_

 _Laissez-moi vos avis siouplaît !_


End file.
